Fireworks
by Drunken Assassin
Summary: Percy completes his training as a God and shows Artemis how to have a little fun. T for language. ONE SHOT


Hey everyone this is my first Pertemis fanfic and it will NOT be the last. So R&R. ON WITH THE STORY. Oh yeah I got this idea while watching fireworks. I was reading this again and I decide to revise it and make it a little longer sorry it took me awhile.

Oh right, *takes paper out of pocket and reads*:

_Roses are red_

_Violets are blue_

_I no own_

_So you no sue_

Percy's POV

"Well, Perseus congratulations you have finally completed your training and are now able to do as you please, but keep the ancient laws in mind will you, because if you break them… then you spend the rest of eternity in tartarus." Artemis said pleased. Hmm would she like the idea of me being eternally tortured?

"Of course my lady. So now that I have completed my training and you showed me how to shoot a bow which by the way TOOK THREE YEARS just for me to hit the target. Not to mention how long it took to hit the bull's eye. So, I am going to show you how to have a little fun." I snickered. Honestly I just want to be close to her. WAIT back it up where the Hades did that come from.

Oh Percy you know you love her, it's not my doing I'm just making you realize the feelings for Artemis. Aphrodite get out of my head. I yelled mentally. But you know what? She's right. I love Artemis the MAIDEN Goddess. I don't know when I realized it maybe a few months after I started training with her. Gods if she found out she would hang me by a tree and use me as target practice.

"Hmm, Okay Percy where do you want to go?" Artemis asked staring at me curiously.

"Let's go to the Fourth of July carnival at my high school." (A/N yes I know fourth of July was so many months ago blah blah blah) I asked her.

"Hmm, fine." She said, wait is she blushing? No. She couldn't be she is the maiden goddess sworn to never marry not even date.

Artemis's POV

As we arrived at the carnival I got a little excited, the only thing I've done my entire life was hunt and hate men, put hunters in the stars as well as that BASTARD Orion, gods if I could take him out of the stars I would. Then, I would torture that BASTARD for raping a maiden and trying to rape one of my hunters. (AHAH you thought that I was going to make Artemis a little nicer than she was in the books but HA you thought wrong BITCHES SO NO BLUE COOKIES FOR YOU.)

"So Percy, what should we do first?" I asked.

"Well we should eat first." He replied.

"Okay what do you want to eat, I'll buy." I said. WAIT WHAT THE FUCK why am I buying his food? Cause you love him. WHAT I DO NOT…. Okay maybe I do. APHRODITE GET OUT OF MY MIND. Bu- but BUT why? Because your messing with my love life you stupid bitch. NOW GET OUT! I yelled. UGH fine bye, bye. "Um, let's just get some pizza okay?" I asked.

"Sure" he responded. After we ate we had five minutes before the fireworks started Percy asked me if I wanted to go on the ferries wheel. I said ok. We got in a blue car (of course) and we rode to the top and stopped. "Uh, Percy? What's going on?" I asked.

"Well, we stopped because people at the bottom need to get off, and I think we are going to be stuck here a while because they are going to start the fireworks." He said.

"Oh, okay, but at least this way we get a good view." I stated. Oh shut up you just want to be as close as you can to him. I said in my mind. Oh my Hades. I love Percy. WHAT I JUST CALLED HIM Percy UGH. I have to tell him how I feel.

As we watched the fireworks we saw all different colors. Finally after they were over I looked at Percy and leaned in and our lips touched. It was PERFECT. "Percy?" I asked

"Yes?" he replied.

"I love you" I said.

"I love you too." He replied.

"Um you do know that my father is going to freaking kill us right?" I said. "Artie?" Percy asked me. "Yes?" I replied. "As long as I'm with you, your father can try to do whatever the hell he wants." He whispered into my ear then kissed me again. Gods I loved him.

FIN

Well that's it. SO R&R and you get…. To keep your heads, fine and a virtual blue cookie. If you want a sequel like Zeus finds out or something just tell me.


End file.
